Interchangeable Parts
by LionessFeathers
Summary: Dr Dala performs some experiments on her darling teddy bear. Some sexy, sexy experiments.


**Tags:** F!Courier/Doctor Dala, implied F!Courier/Boone, Femslash, Robot, Voyerism, Bondage, Dub-Con, Breathkink

**AN:** Written for the Fallout Kink Meme.

**Summary:** Dr Dala performs some experiments on her darling teddy bear. Some sexy, sexy experiments.

**Interchangeable Parts**

The gel in her tank quivered in anticipation as she examined her new teddy bear, deflated and lacking it's prior stuffing that it might be. Still breathing, yes, and that was what mattered. Dala hovered low to the slab that the nude Courier lay strapped on, surrounded by various pieces of medical equipment and three MKII autodocs, listening to her breathe in and out slowly. How fascinating, that the skinvelope continued to exist, to inhale and exhale, despite it's supposedly vital organs calling to be taken. And she had! The surgery had been perfect. Oh how the insides had sung in happiness when they had been freed, and shh, shh, now in their tanks (minus one slippery brain) they were quiet and content - not unlike her sleeping teddy bear!

Such an anomaly, to have a skinvelope like this. When they had become aware of it, in the Sink's auto-doc (silly dysfunctional thing that it was!) oh how it had screamed and screamed and this was unusual because they were usually silent, dazed and dumb after the procedure. But no, not this one. The poor teddy bear had been in need of repair, and oh how she had repaired it! The spine, the heart, the brain, they had all been repaired. Improved, even! And now her teddy bear was as good as new. Even the scars were fading at a miraculous pace, she noted as she raised higher, taking in the pale skin of the female skinvelope she had acquired. The creamy skin, that had just so recently been opened and so that the beautiful red within shown, was now barely scarred, the cuts healing nearly immediately under her expert care. How proud she was of her handiwork, congratulating herself quietly on the benefits of her many fields of education. The skinvelope was perfect by her design now, and she admired how the breasts rose and fell and how perfectly they had gone back in place after she had freed the heart and spine!

Dala floated over to the beeping machines that littered the room and monitored the fast moving figures on the screen, the vitals of her newly acquired object of fascination flashing by at a rapid pace. A button push later, and one of the auto-docs sprang to life, an arm containing a needle lowering and quickly jabbing the Courier in the right arm. Oh, the newly placed heart quickened, the skinvelope's pulse raced - it was responsive! Behind her, a whimper of pain and a slight wriggle against the bonds confirmed her hypothesis. It felt! It could tell that something had changed! It was aware! How long had Dala secretly wished for this day? To have a true teddy bear, oh was that not her fondest dream anymore? And now, here it was, like an answer to her deepest, darkest desire. She had kept it silent from the others of course, they tormented her enough for her mannequins, her clothing collections. They would find out that the lobotomite was here soon enough, but for now it was all hers. Her sweet teddy bear.

She quickly floated over to the old auto-docs. The old models the room contained had fallen out of favor in Big Mountain, but she kept them around for the interchangeable parts. Just like her teddy bear, the machines could have their parts taken away and replaced with new and better ones. She softly burbled at the auto-doc on the right, and the needle slowly retracted back into the metallic robot arm. The Courier whimpered softly in unconscious oblivion as Dala set about the auto-docs, burbling and wooing her mechanical instructions to them.

After a few moments of clicking and whirring, the auto-docs obeyed, and replaced the needle heads with a small set of clamps. The one on the left lowered it's light and it clicked to life, bathing the already pale Couriers skin in a florescent glow. After a soft burble of approval, the machines lowered the clamps and with a soft set of clicks, opened then closed them over the Couriers pert nipples. The skinvelope gasped and arched her back, the flesh sacs on her chest bouncing in a manner that Dala found herself to see as quite agreeable, much to her surprise. The way that the pale mounds moved while the auto-doc held the darker, pointed flesh in the middle still made her fluids bubble in a most agitated manner. It washed her over with a feeling that she couldn't quite put her finger on, but which seemed oddly familiar, in a hazy and distant way. She allowed herself to languish in the obscene feeling for a moment, before returning to the vitals screen and again flipping the auto-doc switch.

The jolt of electricity sent the Couriers limp body into immediate rigidity against the bonds. The clamps delivered the jolt to her nipples the moment the button was switched and the heart rate monitor jumped like a teddy bear realizing it was late to a tea party. The shock stopped as quickly as it had started, and her teddy bear became prone again. But wait, it's breath! Oh, it was breathing faster! The shock had awakened it's system! Another jolt, and the skinvelope jumped again! And look, it was gasping now, and some sort of clear fluid was beginning to be excreted from it's pores. Dala floated over and inspected her subjects newest developments. The Couriers cheeks were flushed and sweat had broken from her brow. Dala floated over the slab, examining the body head to toe. Her teddy bears breathing was harder now than before her experiment had started, and though the shocks had stopped, her subjects breathing remained increased. Curious! Wooing at the auto-docs which imprisoned the Couriers nipples between their clamps, the machines began to rotate in small clockwise circles, pulling the sensitive flesh with them as they went.

Dala hovered at her feet, observing the teddy bears biologic responses. It seemed to reject the tugging as evidenced by the struggle it placed on its bonds, but at the same time, the flushing it was displaying implied that perhaps the creature did not truly object to the programmed ministrations. It wriggled its hips, and Dala noted that the slit between its legs had begun to grow slick, and a small nub had begun to poke through the slickening folds. The gel in her tank began to heat, and it felt like she had powered down too close to a Bunsen burner at the sight. She quickly plunged into her data banks and, upon a moments consideration, went to the last auto-doc and woo'd again. The final auto-doc came to life and lowered a smooth, metallic arm with a rounded end. The arm slowly extended towards the Couriers exposed entrance stopping just inches away from her pussy as a second arm equipped with a large, balled tip lowered and pressed firmly against the newly exposed bump above. The Courier moved her hips against the ball pressed to her clit and groaned softly, and the growing fire in her Gel pushed her to the next and final stage of the experiment.

She returned for what her sensors told her would probably be the last time to the vitals monitor. She flicked bottom auto-docs control switch and the ball began to vibrate quickly against her teddy bear's sensitive nub. It cried out as the machine did its work, and began to grind against the ball desperately. It's breathing was labored now and the blush in it's cheeks had begun to blossom across the Couriers chest and it's lovely skin-sacs. The auto-docs that had her captured nipples beeped simultaneously and began the next program, switching from the clockwise pulling to a short tighten/release pulling, mimicking a suckling motion.

The Courier began to cry out, nearly sobbing in the unconscious state as the machines tormented her pussy and tits with the delightful sensations that Dala had programmed. Flicking the switch for the bottom autodoc one last time, the machine thrust the phallic extension forward into her unapologetically. Fast, hard, and unforgiving it began to piston back and forth.

Dala watched the lewd scene with utmost fascination. The primal, desperate behavior the restrained body was displaying was horrific, disgusting, and beautiful all at the same time and Dala felt as though she were ready to combust like one of Doctor 0's inventions any moment. The Courier's pussy began to quiver around the hard metal tube and Dala vaguely noted that the machines were reading a heavy increase in heat and fluid on the probing rod. The Couriers moans and sighs and grown to what was nearing full on screaming in unaware ecstasy, and after a moment a large gush of fluid rushed from the subjects nether regions around it. Dala watched all this with rapt delight as her synapses fired in a thousand different directions, pictures of all sorts of firing across her screens as her gel ignited in the sensual delight of SCIENCE! The subject was alive, the subject was healthy, and oh was the subject responsive. Maybe she wouldn't have to tell the others yet. Maybe she could collect more data? For sciences sake. This skinvelope was such an anomaly. Of course, there had to be more data gathered. More information could always be had...

**"DALA!"** A sharp, loud voice broke through her musings and the think tank member turned to face her superior. **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT LOBOTOMITE?"** Doctor Klein hovered into the room and inspected the scene. "I was simply recording standard response data after it's proced..." **"AND IS IT FUNCTIONING, DALA?"** he cut her off, obviously disinterested in her excuses. On the table, the Courier writhed as the auto-docs arm continued it's thrusts into her soaked opening. Her head lolled to the side and her eyes blearily opened for a moment as the insidious machines drew yet another orgasm from her helpless form, and she groaned softly. "...oone..?" **"DALA, IS IT SPEAKING?"** "I am unsure. It has not made anything but adorable teddy bear sounds until this point. Perhaps some further study would.." **"NO, DALA. YOU HAVE COMPLETED YOUR TASK IN REPAIRING THE LOBOTOMITE. RETURN TO REAL SCIENCE!"**

Dala sighed, and looked at her teddy bear. No, it wouldn't stay asleep much longer. She would have to make do with the data she had gathered already. Reluctantly she switched the auto-docs off and pressed the release on the slabs restraints. She hovered there for a moment before Klein produced a coughing sound, reminding her that her job was, at least in his mind, complete.

Dala left the room without another word and hovered away. A few moments later, when she felt that she was safely away from Kleins judging screens, she accessed her memory bank and re-watched the procedure. Yes, she decided after watching it again, this was a triumph. Absolutely a huge success.


End file.
